1. Field
The field relates to a flat panel display and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a flat panel display, which can save manufacturing costs and allow various types of dither masks to be applied, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, there have been various types of flat panel display devices of reduced weight and volume when compared with cathode ray tubes. The flat panel display devices may take the form of a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that emits light as a result of the recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
Generally, pixels of an organic light emitting display device display images by charging a predetermined voltage into a storage capacitor Cst included in each of the pixels and by supplying a current corresponding to the charged voltage to an OLED This is called an analog driving method. However, in such a method, there is a limit of gray-level expression because the number of gray levels expressed is related to the precision of the voltage stored in the storage capacitor Cst. Furthermore, it is difficult to display a uniform image due to the threshold voltage and mobility variation of the driving transistors included in each of the pixels.